Life of A Fox
I always think of fond family memories when I see the photos on my mantelpiece Every single photo is like from an important moment in this fox´s life There are those with me as a child, either with my parents or at school Despite what followed, my early childhood years were quite peaceful Sadly, my scout photo could never join the bunch because of that dreadful event Followed by me spending many years outside the law as an outcast However, I don´t need to mourn the past because everything was finally set right By me meeting a certain heroine who´s here with me tonight It is you, my beautiful bunny wife Judy Someone who saved the city, overcame her prejudices and changed my life totally You watch the photos too here with me, in your robe and holding a cocoa mug Standing in front of your husband who´s just giving you a big hug My hero tamed this sly predator with her charms and conquered his heart With this bond between us, we can never be apart Ever since I can remember, I´ve always found you very attractive I gave in and confessed it when I realized just how irresistible you really are Not just your beautiful and feminine appearance, but your personality as well A bunny with a golden heart of a lioness is a good way to describe you overall Back then, you would´ve thought of me as nothing but as a sly, skulking vulpine But now, I hear you calling me your sweetheart and handsome prince We´re the fox and the rabbits who became a couple unlike any other My love for you couldn´t be any more deeper or more sincere As long as I live, I will always hold on to this commitment I will never let down or reject my darling rabbit This change shows too when we take a look at the other photos It has everything, from our graduation photo to photos from our dates Walks on a beach, candlelight dinners, amusement parks, I love all of them We let our love blossom whenever we weren´t protecting the city from harm You and I stayed true to each other, through all sorts of hardships and perils And we had never any problems admitting our feelings At the edge of the mantelpiece is our latest photo and the best of them all Our wedding photo, which brings back memories so romantic and wonderful You too look at it, with a smile full of happiness I can´t wait for more photos to join the bunch during our married years Judy, you are the best thing that a man like me can ever wish for A strong friend, a true hero and a gorgeous lover You turn away from the fireplace, into my arms I see your eyes shining bright as you pull me closer to a kiss We both sit down on a warm quilt by the fireside Reminiscing those moments has put me in the mood for a nice snuggle Nobody else has brought into my life this much joy Thanks to you Judy, the skies are now clear for our journey When I´m home with you like this, I feel the safest and happiest It´s well deserved after all our struggles in the past In the future years, they´ll remember me as Nicholas Piberius Hopps The one who chose a different path in the life of a fox. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years